


Kurogane Week - Warmth from the Rain

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: The rain brings back emotional memories for Kurogane and his found family love him and cuddle up with him.





	Kurogane Week - Warmth from the Rain

Syaoran noticed Kurogane called off their training session early. He immediately grew concerned he had accidentally hurt Kurogane or his arm was hurting him more than usual.

"Are you okay, Kurogane-san?" He asked concerned.

"Mm. Yeah; just don't feel like giving you a cold by training you out in the rain. Let's head inside," Kurogane assured.

Syaoran looked at the sky. It wasn't raining yet but dark clouds were beginning to build. He looked back as the last hints of Ginryuu disappeared into Kurogane's hand, and so he did the same with his own sword.

Kurogane headed into the cottage home they were renting in this world and Fai smiled warmly, seeing them come inside.

"How did it go?"

"Fine.." Kurogane grunted softly.

"Any injuries?" Fai asked, already ready to pull out the first aid kit.

"No new injuries," Syaoran assured Fai, "Kurogane-san decided to call it a day on account it will rain soon."

Fai looked over towards Kurogane. He knew the man had mentioned he didn't like the rain -although back then, he hadn't been sure if it was more because it burned their skin and clothes or him revealing a personal detail- but him not wanting them to be out in the rain seemed to spell it was a little more personal.

Kurogane was quiet throughout dinner and after dishes, he walked into the living room and settled on the sofa. It was scratchy and old and still firm enough to support his weight. 

The patter of rain on the roof came and so did the old aches.

Maybe it was foolish, to not want to be out or even see the rain but it reminded him too much of acid pain and cold stinging bitterness and loss. It reminded him of Tomoyo and Kendappa's ghost stories that made several grown ninjas scream in fear, of when he was powerless to protect those he wanted to protect, of being forced to give away something valuable, of acid falling around him, of losing those things and those people precious to him. The rain brought with it too many emotional memories.

He knew it was just them there so he let his guard down and when Syaoran came over, draping a blanket over his shoulders, he looked over in small surprise.

Syaoran smiled in that understanding boyish way he had and nestled himself into Kurogane's lap, leaning up against the man's chest.

He looked down at him before softly ruffling his hair. "Hey."

"Don't want you to catch a cold either," Syaoran said, rather than you looked like you could use company, because then they would both be blushing.

"Thanks, kid," he said.

Mokona hopped over and nuzzled into Kurogane's neck, "Mokona wants to cuddle and keep Kuro-chan warm too."

Kurogane moved a hand and softly tussled the top of her head, getting a tiny giggle instead of the usual flailing from his rougher ruffles.

"Is there still room?" Fai asked, walking over.

"Ah...yeah, there's still room."

Fai smiled and sat down next to Kurogane, leaning into his side, and got an arm around his back, hugging both him and Syaoran.

"Would a fire be better?"

"No, this.. this is fine."

It was a deliberate effort on their part, he realized, not to warm him but to comfort him, and he wasn't about to turn them away. There was a small smile on his face as he held what family he had in his hands and arms. It wasn't all of his adopted family, but all the family under the current roof.

"Kuro-chan should tell us a story~" Mokona said.

Fai seemed to like that idea, "yes~ Kuro-sama has good stories~"

"You want to hear one, kid?" He asked.

He got a politely energetic head nod. "Yes please, Kurogane-san."

Maybe it was foolish to associate loss and pain and fear to rain, but he thought it was okay if it was. After all, there were still precious people in his life who would gladly remind him of what he had gained, and as he began to recount a story to tell them, he knew he would do the same for them.

**Author's Note:**

> A few days later than I intended, but it is finished.


End file.
